


Foxumentary

by smokesprite



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Desperate college student needs an A, POV Outsider, The foxes are really a last resort, press
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesprite/pseuds/smokesprite
Summary: Desperate Palmetto journalism student needs an A, and an inside story on the foxes is his last hope.





	

Some important things to note:

  1. Chad was a journalism student
  2. Chad had a video camera
  3. Chad needed an A
  4. Badly
  5. Desperately



 

_ Timestamp 6:52 AM _

 

“Listen, I just don’t know if this is--”

“Chad, it’s fine,” Katelyn assured him.

The next bits of conversation are muddled by wind, but it’s much of the same.

The camera focuses on the bright orange atrocity that is the Foxhole Court.

 

_ Timestamp 7:08 AM _

 

Neil Josten stands sweaty and unreadable in front of the pink morning sky.

“So, we just caught Neil Josten on his morning run,” Katelyn prompts smiling widely. Chad zooms in on Neil’s face, cutting Katelyn out of the frame, and that action results in an awkward moment of silence.

“Do you run every morning?” Chad blurts the question, his words stilted.

“Yes,” Neil says.

“That’s cool. I hear you have the fastest mile ever clocked at Palmetto.” 

“Yes,” Neil says.

Chad is panicking.

Chad should have outlined his questions.

Chad didn’t think it would end like this.

“Hey, is it cool if Chad stops by later? Maybe he could get a few shots of practice and talk with some players?” Katelyn, chirping in from off camera, saves the day.

 

_ Timestamp 7:35 _

 

A shiny black car peels into the parking lot.

 

_ Timestamp 8:47 AM _

 

The camera can’t focus on the players behind the plexiglass. The glare from the overhead lights thwarts Chad at every angle. The camera jerks as the ball comes hurtling towards him, bouncing off the glass.

 

_ Timestamp 10:25 AM _

 

“So, yes, I’m really going to miss this place, but I’ll be leaving it in good hands.”

Danielle Wilds smiles.

“Looking ahead, do you have any plans after the foxes?”

“Coaching,” Dan says definitively.

“Charity work,” Renee Walker bobs her head affirmatively as she says this. “I’d like to get out there and help people.”

Allison Reynolds looks directly into the camera, “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about going pro, but it doesn’t look like I’m going to get recruited.” She shrugs nonchalantly. “They’re losing a good player, but I’ve got other talents.”

Chad thinks briefly about asking a follow up question concerning sexist Exy standards, prays to god he doesn’t botch it up, and commits before chickening out.

“Does that has to do with the underwhelming number of female athletes who make it onto pro teams?”

Chad thinks he nailed it, Chad is too relieved to feel smug.

“Yes, I don’t think it’s any surprise that women in Exy have to be noticeably above average to get the same amount of praise as mediocre males.”

Chad considers another follow up, but decides the journalism assignment of an underprepared college man isn’t the place for exploring the intricacies of feminism in sports.

“So, what are these other talents?”

 

_ Timestamp 12:56 PM _

 

Nicky Hemmick is a camera hog.

Chad now has an hour’s worth of Nicky talking not-so-confidentially to the camera. Chad is not sure how much of this footage to include. He thinks he can splice the important bits over other visuals in an audio format, or he could pretend this was a casual interview and not a conversation in a Subway. 

“See as he shovels the sandwich into his mouth. The meat and lettuce provide important proteins, while the bread adds an extra  _ umph _ which will allow Kevin to push us to our full potential during tonight’s practice.”

Kevin is chewing and does not respond.

“Diet is an important part of an Exy player’s lifestyle,” Nicky pitches his voice to match Kevin’s. Then, dropping the impression, “Did I tell you about the time Kevin tried to make Andrew drink a vegetable shake?”

“You did,” Chad says, “but if you would like to retell the story, I can delete the original--”

“Once is enough.” Kevin has finally swallowed and is giving Nicky a stern look.

The camera, tentatively, swings to Andrew Minyard and Neil Josten. They are eating silently. They have not spoken to Chad, and Chad has not spoken to them. Nicky draws the attention back to himself, and engages Matt Boyd, in the next booth, in a friendly argument about what moves from action films they’d like to try out on the court.

 

_ Timestamp 2:27 PM _

 

Aaron finishes his interview. He was cooperative, in no small part, Chad thinks, to Katelyn, but now he looks at Chad questioningly.

“You know...you’re not getting at any of the interesting stuff. Most people ask about Matt’s track marks, or Andrew’s meds, or Neil’s dad at least once. You haven’t even mentioned Riko Moriyama.”

Chad weighs his response. Aaron’s tone is distrusting, accusatory.

Chad has a lot of half-cocked ideas about how he’s going to present this.  _ Day with the Foxes, Authentic Experience, Authentic  _ Exy _ -perience _ , ect., ect.

Finally he says, “I don’t want any drama, man. I just need that A.”

 

_ Timestamp 4:35 PM _

 

Nicky and Matt have dragged Chad out onto the court. They’ve been brainstorming, and want to show him a play inspired by The Matrix.

Kevin stands off to the side. The viewer would be hard pressed to tell if Kevin is incensed or intensely interested in how this will unfold.

For a brief moment, the camera focuses on Neil and Andrew in the background. They’re just staring at each other.

Nicky voices sound effects and the camera refocuses on Matt.

 

_ Timestamp 5:45 PM _

 

“It’s nice that you agreed to an interview. Sorry about this morning, I should have had something scripted.”

“It’s fine.”

“So, let’s jump right into it.”

Chad doesn’t notice the way Neil tenses, but looking back on the tape later, he will.

“You won against the Edgar Allen Ravens about a month ago--it seems like the team is still riding that high, huh?”

“Oh, yeah,” Neil becomes slightly more approachable. “We’re definitely hyped. The season’s over, but next year can’t some soon enough.”

“Do you guys still practice everyday? Even after that victory?”

“Practice isn’t as intense, or as frequent, and summer break is coming up soon. But Kevin insists.”

Chad realizes Neil is most comfortable when the topic is Exy. His lines are nice and scripted and sound like any other soundbite Neil has given. Chad has already decided he’s not in this for dirty curveballs, but his last question is:

“It’s not all about the game, it’s also about the team. How has your relationship with the other foxes has influenced your attitude towards Exy?”

Neil blinks.

 

_ Timestamp 5:56 PM _

 

“But dude, we foxes party hardy way into the night. You won’t get the full experience unless you--”

“No.”

It is the first word Andrew has spoken all day, and Chad feels a rush of victory that he caught it on tape.

Nicky shrugs apologetically, but his hooting, hollering, and waving from Matt’s truck bed as they pull out onto the road is enthusiastic .

 

Last important note:

  1. Chad got an A



**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this (http://alvarez.co.vu/post/157539047958/what-if-it-was-a-mockumentary-style-tfc-tv-show)  
> Get wrecked Chad.


End file.
